


Indigo Alpha 5-Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!

by tinggg



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinggg/pseuds/tinggg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compact Persian Shaw gets some time off on a snow day, and all she wants to do is watch some TV, dammit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo Alpha 5-Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/gifts).



> Prompt: That time Root caught Shaw watching the Power Rangers. ONE HOUR. GO.

***

The blizzard was going to be hitting New York that evening, so Shaw was glad to have the day off. Now she could just relax and watch her favorite show in peace…without interruption…it was going to be the best day ev—

And then her phone buzzed.

“Hey Sweetie~”

“What do you want, I’m in the middle of something important here.”

“Well I know there’s no new number…TV then, perhaps?”

“None of your business.”

“Don’t think they have football on Tuesdays…Top Chef, maybe? Hell’s Kitchen? 20 Minute Me—“

“It’s THIRTY Minute meals, you dum–”

Shaw quickly clamped her mouth shut.

“Why Shaw, I would never have pinned you as a Rachael Ray fan~”

“Shut up, Root, what the hell do you want?”

“Can’t two gal pals take some time to catch up?”

“There’s a blizzard coming, so no.”

“Well there’s no need to be rude. Just letting you know I’m bringing over your favorite sandwich later and wanted to see if you needed anything else, since the blizzard means we’re stuck inside for a while…with many hours to kill…want to relive some memories, Shaw?”

Shaw swallowed, finding her throat suddenly very dry.

“Just bring me the damn sandwich.”

***

“Hmm…that pepperoncini must have had an extra kick in it today. New data point to add to my chart.”

“What the hell, Root, you’re tracking my eating patterns against our sex life?”

“I’m flattered you think these are all natural talents, but I do do some research once in a while…how else would I take your attention away from the TV?”

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I’m taking a shower. You coming?”

“In a bit, just have something I need to do first.”

“Whatever.”

***

After being sure the shower would drown out any sounds, Root scurried over to the television.

_‘Now let’s see what new show I have to compete with for your attention…’_

**“IT’S MORPHIN’ TIME!”**

Root froze in shock.

**“PTERODACTYL!”**

‘ _Well, this is just what’s on now, I called hours ago, I’m sure she was_ —‘

Root stopped as she saw what was on the bottom left-hand corner of the tv screen— **‘POWER RANGER MARATHON TUESDAYS’**

“If you wait any longer the hot water’s gonna run out, so stop being  _childish_  and get your ass over here,” Shaw shouted from the bathroom.

‘ _I’m the childish one? Oh I’m going to have so much fun with this_ ,’ Root thought, and joined Shaw in the shower.

***

“I’m hungry again. Go get takeout from the place around the corner.”

“But I bought the sandwich earlier, already, and it’s freezing outside,” Root pouted.

“But it’s my apartment—get the food and come back, or don’t, and never come back.”

“But what if the blizzard picks up again? It’s not like I could just  _teleport back to the command center…_ ”

“WHAT THE HELL, Root, is there anything The Machine DOESN’T tell you?”

“But imagine all the parallels! Fusco would be Billy…Greer already has the Lord Zedd look down. Ooh do you think Trini and Kimberley were secretly in love? Hmm what would that make Bear…”

“FINE. I will get the food if you would shut the hell up about all of this. A word to any of the others and this…thing…we’re doing is officially over.”

“It’ll be our little secret,” Root replied with a wink.

Shaw rolled her eyes while putting on her coat, but paused at the door and smirked.

‘Lionel  _would_  make a mean Billy,’ she said with a snort and headed down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play off of Shaw's call sign and everyone's favorite robot friend of Zordon. (I tried)


End file.
